


now every february you'll be my valentine

by sapphicsweets



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just all the fluff, Mortal AU, This is Bad, Tooth Rotting Fluff, all this is is fluff, i didnt edit this and it shows, valentines day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsweets/pseuds/sapphicsweets
Summary: percy forgot it was valentines day and seeing couples is making him :( but then annabeth shows up and he :)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	now every february you'll be my valentine

Percy forgot it was Valentine’s Day. 

He had woken up at 2PM that day, having turned off all his alarms due to it being his day off and wanting to let his body catch up on the sleep it needed (turns out it needed a lot,) made himself some food, facetimed his mom for a few hours because he missed her, then decided to go see the new Harley Quinn movie by himself because he didn’t have any other plans and he was bored. And at no point did he realise it was Valentine’s Day.

Now here he was, sitting in a movie theatre surrounded by happy couples, decked out in red and pink and reciting what sounded like fucking sonnets to each other with lovey dovey eyes that made Percy want to puke. Or more accurately, grab one of the oversized bears that everyone seemed to have been gifted and suffocate himself with it.

Believe it or not, Percy didn’t hate Valentine’s Day. Oh no, he used to love it. He used to go around giving chocolates to everyone he met, and gifting roses to his friends and family and thriving in all the sappy goodness that February 14th brings. But then three months ago Rachel Elizabeth Dare decided to take his heart and shove it into a blender, ending their two year relationship with an email. An email for christ’s sake, it’s 2020, who even still uses emails outside of business discussions?

The entire theatre was full, so it’s not like Percy could even move to a secluded seat to escape the reminders of his loneliness. Percy decided to do a quick scan of the theatre again though, just in case there was some vacant corner seat he’d missed on first glance. As his eyes made his way over the crowd though, they got stuck on a girl with wild curly red hair and cheeks scattered with freckles that reminded him a bit too much of someone from his past.

He didn’t mean to, and he knew it wasn’t healthy, but he found himself watching her for a minute. Watching the way she laughed and looked at the boy sitting beside her with wide eyes and an expression that made her seem so… in love. 

Percy wiped away a tear he didn’t know had fallen. He was over his break-up, he swears. Looking back, him and Rachel weren’t right for each other and he knows that. But seeing everyone seem so happy made Percy realise how lonely he really felt. He was all alone in his apartment now that Rachel was gone but he was too prideful to move back in with his mom (plus he felt like he would be intruding on her and Paul.) Plus his best mates Jason and Grover were spending all their time with their girlfriends which didn’t help. Suddenly he found himself thinking it wouldn’t be so bad to have someone to watch movies with.

As Percy sniffled, a small bucket of popcorn was being shoved into his line of vision. He followed the hand up to a face surrounded by wavy blonde hair, intimidating grey eyes staring at him expectantly. When he just stared at her, she raised an eyebrow and shoved the popcorn closer to him, encouraging him to grab it.

“What?” Percy asked lamely. 

The blonde popcorn giver rolled her eyes. “Look, I was sitting next to you before and I sorta noticed that you looked all sad and sappy because you were alone and I’m not sure if someone stood you up or you just didn’t really think coming along on Valentine’s Day through but I felt bad so...I bought you some popcorn, okay? So just… take it. Enjoy.”

Percy tentatively took the popcorn from her and seated it in his lap, playing with the edges of it anxiously. “Thank you… you didn’t have to do that.”

The girl moved a piece of hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. It was cute.

“I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to though.” She sat down in the seat beside him, and judging by the way she put her purse in the bag sitting at the feet of that chair, Percy realises she must’ve been sitting beside him the whole time. He wonders why he didn’t notice her before.

“So, uh, are you waiting on someone?” Percy asked, nodding his head to the empty seat to the right of her.

She followed his eye line and then shook her head lightly. “Nah, I’m here alone. I just knew this place would be packed and I didn’t want to sit next to a couple making out so I planned ahead and bought two tickets.”

“Are you implying that I should’ve also planned ahead, wise girl?”

“Hey, you said it, not me.” When she smiled softly at him, Percy felt his heart flutter in a way that it hadn’t in a long time. 

He stuck his hand out between them. “I’m Percy.”

The corner of the blonde girl’s lips quirk up as she takes his hand and shakes it with a firmer grip than Percy was expecting. “I’m Annabeth.”

\---------------------------------------------------

The film went by super quickly. Percy liked the movie, but he found himself focusing much more on Annabeth the entire time. The way she would smile at certain jokes, or raise her eyebrows in an impressed expression during nearly every fight scene, and the moments where she’d lean over and whisper little bits of commentary to him were the highlight of his night (especially that one time when she whispered right in his ear and Percy swore she was so close he could hear her heartbeat. He just about died.)

As the credits rolled to a finish and the lights in the theatre came back on, Percy turned to Annabeth to see him already watching him, her head knees under her as she sat on the seat and a small, teasing smile on her lips.

“This was fun, Percy. Thanks for putting up with my little comments the entire movie.”

“Thanks for saying them, they were sorta my favourite part of the movie.” Percy said softly, a small blush on his cheeks. A similar blush threatened to creep onto Annabeth’s cheeks as she looked down shyly at his comment.

She shook her head and held out her hand expectantly. Percy, for the second time that night, just stared at her. “What are you…”

“Waiting for you to give me your phone so I can give you my number, dork.” 

“You want to give me your number?”

“Well yeah, you were my Valentine after all.”

“I was your Valentine?”

“Oh my god, just give me your phone dork.” Annabeth said with a laugh, her voice sounding melodic to his ears. He scrambled to grab his phone out of his pocket and place it in Annabeth’s hands, watching her with admiring eyes as she types in her number.

She handed it back to him, and when Percy notices that she hadn’t added a contact name for herself, he types in ‘wise girl’ and hits save.

“You better text me, Percy. You owe me for that popcorn.” She said as she stands up, gathering her things. Percy knew that this was where they said goodbye, and the thought saddened him more than he thought it would. 

“Yeah, yeah I definitely will.” He forced out, and Annabeth smiled at the pure expression he watched her with. It gave her butterflies.  
“Bye, Percy.” She whispered before turning around and walking down the stairs to exit the theatre.

Percy smiled down at his phone, looking at her contact with all the giddiness of a schoolgirl having her first crush. When he looked up, he realised that the theatre was empty. All of the annoying couples were long gone, but the lonely ache in his chest was absent too.

He had a feeling this wasn’t the only Valentine’s Day he would be spending with Annabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> look man idk i was bored and lonely at night on valentines day and this was born. i wrote it when i was very tired & sleep deprived and i havent proof read this so. sorry


End file.
